Family Ties
"Family Ties" is the eighth episode of season 4. Season 4, Episode 8 The episode begins with Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson cloud watching, at the Gravity Falls Cemetery. Mabel then spots a hot-air balloon, and Wendy states that the annual Woodstick Festival is in town, featuring up and coming independent musicians. Dipper then confesses that he has never attended an actual concert, and Wendy states that it is because he has never had an "awesome crew to roll with before." Cue Lee and Nate were making Thompson lick a moldy sponge, when an ominous moaning is heard. Wendy leads the group to an open grave, and Dipper has Thompson investigate the site. Thompson screams at what he has found. The others come over, and Tambry remarks that is "even creepier than she expected:" Robbie mourning his and Wendy's breakup, when Wendy asks him about this, he tries his best to hide what he was doing, though no one seems to buy it. As the gang leaves, Mabel expresses a desire to comfort him, but Dipper shrugs it off, stating that the social balance is good as it is. However, Mabel cannot get over what she has seen. Back at the Mystery Shack, Wendy apologizes for the awkward encounter, and Mabel gets the idea to set Robbie up with a new date, citing her success with pairing up Soos and Melody, and Waddles and Gompers, as evidence for her abilities. Wendy, however, believes Robbie is a lost cause. Outside, Stan is working on a new exhibit when he notices the Woodstick balloons, bikes, and folk singers. Panicked, he instructs Soos to lock up and attempts to shoot down the balloons with a crossbow. Soos stops him, pointing out that there is a potential for profit, and Stan deduces that he can appeal to the youth by learning via a Mystery Shack-themed balloon. Back at the cemetery, Mabel makes her way to Robbie's house and is greeted by his parents, whom she is surprised to learn are extremely upbeat and friendly. Mabel makes her way to the sullen teenager's room and is met with contempt, though she is unfazed. She proceeds to tell Robbie that she understands his pain and wants to help him find a new girlfriend, "guaranteed or twice the sadness back." At the Shack, Mabel considers potential matches, and ultimately decides on Tambry. Meanwhile, Dipper, Wendy, and the gang prepare for Woodstick at Thompson's house, where Dipper receives praise for his idea on how to sneak in snacks: taping them to Thompson. At Greasy's Diner, Mabel is horrified that Robbie's and Tambry's date is a disaster, though her hope returns after witnessing the a man called the "Love God" at work. He informs her that he uses love potions, but refuses to sell her one. However, she steals one when he goes to kiss a girl and adds it to Robbie's and Tambry's chili fries. Meanwhile, Stan and Soos send off their poorly-made balloon, it terrifies the crowds, ultimately crashing on the Love God. Stan welcomes the fearful reactions, and the god, fed up, tells Mabel to take the potion and meddle in others' lives all she wants. The twins make their way to Robbie and Tambry, though Mabel refuses to use the potion upon seeing how happy the two are as a couple. When Dipper asks about their group of friends, Mabel suggests that they will eventually reconcile on their own, which then happens upon seeing Thompson running from security guards for bringing outside food into the festival. Later, back at the Mystery Shack, Soos is assigned to do laundry. He goes into the twins' room and discovers Dipper's Journals, and learns the truth about what happened to Donna. Angered, Soos confronts Dipper in the back room. "What's up, Soos? Dipper asks. "I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO DONNA! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MCGEE!" Yelled Soos. "How do you know any of this?!" Asked Dipper. Soos pulled out Dipper's Journal. A devilish frown forms on Dipper's face. "Well done. You know my secret. Now you must be eliminated." Says Dipper. Soos pulls out his Shotgun and shoves dipper out the door and locks it. Dipper screams angrily and bursts open the door, knocking Soos to the floor, unarming and hitting him. Dipper desperately asks where the Journal is as he searches the room, and Soos tells him that they are not here. He tries to recover his shotgun but Dipper acts faster. Upon that revelation, Dipper deduces Stan has the Journal. Soos, fully aware that Dipper will harm Stan, denies this, but to no avail. Realizing he cannot escape death nor convince him that Stan does not have the letters, he instead asks Dipper to leave Stan out, however Dipper responds that it is "too late" and uses Soos's shotgun to kill him by shooting him on the chest. Soos clutches his chest, and slowly falls to the ground, dead in a pool of his own blood. Dipper throws the shotgun at the corpse and walks out of the room. Dipper joins Mabel and cuddles with her as they watch a movie on the couch. Category:Episodes Category:Page of the Month